


Camping

by bellatrix187



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Camping, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrix187/pseuds/bellatrix187
Summary: Scorpius and Albus kiss one summer night while camping. Albus doesn't understand his feelings.





	1. The Kiss

It was the middle of July; A light breeze was in the air, swirling into the sides of the tent Albus and his best friend were sharing. They were camped out not one hundred feet from the house, in the backyard. James was having some friends over to celebrate their graduation and Scorpius and Albus wanted a little peace and quiet. Albus' dad had managed to find an old muggle tent in the garage. It wasn't anything like any of the wizarding tents Scorpius had told Albus all about and it needed quite a few cleaning charms before either of them would dare climb into it, but it got the job done. Without using magic, Scorpius had shown Albus how to set it up, as he had gone camping with his father on multiple occasions, and they were barely able to squeeze their sleeping bags into it. 

After dinner, once it had gotten dark, Albus had located a muggle lantern and set it up in front of their sleeping bags along with an assortment of snacks he had stolen from the kitchen, which his mum had originally made for James and his friends. 

Albus had even brought out his laptop, which was given to him on his sixteenth birthday by his grandpa, and proposed they might watch a movie on it. But the two of them simply ended up talking, each of them in their own separate sleeping bag but propped up on their forearms, facing one another. Albus watched the light from the lantern dance on Scorpius' face and fall onto his hair. He always admired his best mate's looks; Scorpius was the more handsome looking of the two with his delicate, refined, cheekbones and elegant, stormy eyes, compared to Albus' freckly, boyish face and hair that seemed to never lie flat. His eyes were the one feature he really did like about himself. But sometimes he wished he had more of his mother's genes so people wouldn't compare him to his dad so much.

Albus and Scorpius were talking about the upcoming year. After finishing what had been the hardest one yet and doing exceptionally well on their exams, they were more than happy to have a few months off. They were discussing which two students in their year might become head boy and girl in a year. Scorpius and Rose had both become prefects the previous year and their parents were extremely proud. 

"I bet Rose'll get it," Albus stated matter-of-factly. "She's top of the class-besides you of course- AND captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Albus scowled over his over-achiever cousin. 

"Yeah," Scorpius sighed, shifting so he was lying on his back. 

"Do you still have a thing for her?" Albus asked casually, leaning back so he was in the same position as Scorpius, who visibly tensed up at the question. 

"I don't know..." He shrugged. "Not anymore, no." 

"Oh," was all Albus said, feeling a bit cheerful at the answer for some unknown reason. "Well, I'm sure you'll find some other girl, sometime," he tried to lighten the mood. 

Scorpius laughed. 

"We're sixth years, Al," said Scorpius, still on his back and looking up at the roof of the tent. "I feel like 'sometime' should have happened a long time ago," he said sounding a bit crestfallen. 

"Hey, I'm in the same boat as you," Albus playfully nudged his best friend who turned over, back to his original position facing Albus with a more serious expression on his face. 

"I just wish I wasn't so..." Scorpius began, "inexperienced, you know?" He asked his friend. "Like, I'd at least want to know how it feels to kiss someone, don't you?" He went a bit pink before pressing on. "You haven't- you haven't ever kissed anyone, have you?" Albus just laughed. 

"You know I'd tell you, Scorp." 

"But haven't you ever wondered what it feels like?" Scorpius asked, longing in his eyes. 

"Yeah," Albus admitted after a second, never having given it much thought before. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I suppose, I have." 

When he had opened his eyes it was to find Scorpius, who had slowly drawn closer to Albus, so that they almost faced one another. Albus wanted to say something, yet at the same time, he didn't want to ruin the moment, whatever it was. Scorpius had that look of longing and desire on his face and he was looking at Albus as if he had put stars in the sky. Albus was struck with a wave of emotion he couldn't for the life of him describe and there was a moment of uncertainty where the two boys sat gazing at one another before Scorpius seemingly backed off. Albus, not knowing what came over him, grabbed his wrist quickly and pulled him back, angling their noses perfectly so their lips could meet. Instinctively, Albus closed his eyes and lost himself for the two seconds the kiss lasted for. It was Scorpius who broke away. Both of them fell onto their backs with heavy sighs. Albus didn't dare break the silence. 

A few minutes passed before Albus heard light snoring coming from his left. It was only slightly loud enough for Albus to know that Scorpius was faking it, but he extinguished the light and curled up into his sleeping bag on his side, though there was little chance of him being able to fall asleep anyway given what happened. 

When Albus awoke it was to birds chirping. Groggily, he rolled over to find the sleeping bag next to him empty and Scorpius' hoodie missing. He rubbed his eyes, having only (finally) fallen asleep a few hours before waking up, and unzipped the tent to make his way across the lawn and to the house for breakfast. 

Both Scorpius and Lily were sitting wide awake at the kitchen table, while Albus' mother was busy cooking eggs at the stove. Scorpius, looking somehow both anxious and depressed at the same time and as if he would rather be anywhere than at the Potter's house, had a plate of untouched scrambled eggs and toast in front of him. He looked up when Albus came through the back door. 

"Morning, Albus," his mother kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair with the hand that wasn't holding a spatula. "Sleep well?" She asked him. He shrugged and noticed Scorpius avoiding his eyes. "Scorpius just got up a few minutes ago," she said while fussing over breakfast. "Your father went into the office early and James is sleeping in- I think he's exhausted from last night. Do you want some eggs?" 

Albus thought about declining the offer because it meant having to sit down next to Scorpius, but he was starving. 

"Sure," he carefully took a seat next to Lily and opposite Scorpius, who's breakfast still remained untouched. He was gingerly sipping his orange juice and still avoiding eye contact with Albus. 

"Are you boys alright?" Al's mother asked, glancing between the two of them while tipping some eggs onto his plate. "Everything okay, Scorpius?" She asked, concerned. 

"Yes, I'm fine," he said quickly. "It's just- on second thought I'm not that hungry. Sorry," he added. 

"It's fine, Scorpius," she reassured him. "Don't worry about it," she smiled sweetly. 

"I think I might go upstairs and take a shower, actually," said Scorpius, already pushing his chair out. 

"Oh- alright," said Al's mother. "Well, if you're hungry later there's always more food," she called after Scorpius, who was already halfway up the stairs. She shot Albus a concerned look. "Did something happen?" She asked in a low voice. 

"Everything's fine," said Albus a bit too aggressively before shoveling eggs into his mouth in an attempt to avoid further interrogation from his mother. Once he had finished he decided to sneak into his bedroom to get dressed before Scorpius could finish up his shower. He had just pulled a clean t-shirt over his head when Scorpius came into the room, fully dressed as well with wet hair slicked back from his forehead. 

There was a brief moment in which they both held each other's gazes before Scorpius talked. 

"Albus, can we talk?" Albus noticed how his best friend used his full name this time.

"About?" Albus didn't know why he was playing dumb. Maybe because it delayed the conversation just a little more. 

"Stop being ridiculous, you know what," Scorpius took a seat on Albus' bed. Albus reluctantly sat down next to him. 

"I'm so-"

"Look, I-"

They had spoken and broken off at the same time. 

"You go first," said Albus, hoping to speak as little as possible. 

"I'm sorry," Scorpius said at once. "I just- I don't know what happened, really but it won't happen again but-but I need to ask you something before I-" he took a deep breath. "Did it mean anything to you?" Albus could tell Scorpius had tried to ask it casually like it wasn't a big deal but he could see that same look of longing and desire on his best mate's face. That look that meant that it was a big deal, that it meant the world to him. 

"Shit, Scorp," Albus ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know..." he watched Scorpius' face fall just a little bit and his eyes start to grow moist before he turned his head so he was facing away from Albus. 

Albus didn't know, truthfully. Before the kiss, Albus hadn't thought of his best friend in that way. He had never thought of ANY boy in that way, or any girl really. He had never thought about kissing Scorpius, let alone harboring feelings that were more than platonic. But the kiss felt so wonderfully right, so blissfull like their lips were just meant to touch that Albus was left more than confused when had tried to fall asleep that night. He looked at Scorpius who was fighting back tears, not wanting to break his heart. Maybe it did mean something. But maybe it meant so much more to Scorpius, so much more than it ever would to Albus. 

"Look, Scor-" Albus began before Scorpius cut him off. 

"It's fine," he said coldly. "It was my fault- you don't have to sugarcoat things or whatever. If it didn't mean anything to you, you can just tell me," Scorpius sniffled. 

"It's not like that, Scorp- I'm just confused-" 

"Seriously, Albus it's not a big deal. I won't ever put you in that situation again, okay?" He didn't wait for a response. "I'm going to go now," he got up and started packing his bag. 

"Scorp- you don't have to go," Albus pleaded. 

"No, but I should," Scorpius picked up his clothing items which had been scattered around the floor throughout the last five days or so. "I get it if you're disgusted or you if you don't want to see me ever again-" 

"It's not like that-" Albus pleaded. "I just- I don't know..." Albus couldn't find any other words to say. He was emotionally and physically exhausted and truthfully he thought that maybe if Scorpius left him alone with some time to think he might be able to work out his complex feelings. But he hated seeing Scorpius so hurt. 

"I'll write to you, or whatever," Scorpius told him dejectedly before heading out the door and down the stairs, presumably to use the fireplace. 

"Bye," Albus said to an empty room.


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny talks to a very confused and emotional Albus.

Ginny headed up the stairs to check on her youngest son, hoping that everything was alright. She pressed her ear against his door to ensure he wasn't crying; Albus never let anyone see him cry, even when he was a child, though Ginny wasn't oblivious to what Albus did in his room after fighting with his dad, which only occurred more and more frequently as Albus had matured. She knew he just wanted alone time sometimes, though it was difficult to imagine him so hurt.

She hesitated before knocking on the door, once she was sure Albus wasn't upset.

"Yeah?" Came his voice from the other side. She pushed his bedroom door open. Albus was sitting on his bed, still in his pajamas. Ginny noticed the bags under his eyes and the way he was sitting slumped over, looking exhausted. Morning light filtered in through his window and accentuated the freckles on his face. Ginny had been ecstatic when they had started to show themselves for the first time; Despite the black hair, her eldest, James, had increasingly resembled Ron while growing up. They had the exact same eye shape and facial structure. Yet until his freckles started to show, Al appeared to be an exact replica of Harry. Ginny had hoped they might distract others from his eyes and hair because she knew Albus was up for a lifetime of being compared to his father with those eyes. And she was hoping for him to have a bit more Weasley in him, too.

Albus had grown up so much since he had last come home, over the Easter holidays. If possible, he had grown even more, now almost Harry's height, and Ginny noticed more defined muscles along his arms and legs and even some light stubble along his neck and jaw. She smiled at how grown up he had become but sometimes she just wanted her younger, more carefree and happy Albus back in her arms.

"I just saw Scorpius downstairs," she tentatively ventured further into the room. "He went home. He wouldn't say why..." she looked to him for an answer. Albus tensed up a bit.

"I know," was all he said.

"Did you two get into a fight or something?" She pressed. "It's just...I've never seen him that upset and you two always seem to be able to work things out..."

Albus said nothing.

"Sweetie are you alright?" She worried. "Look, I know you love having your alone time but if you ever want to talk. You're always so secretive but I promise you whatever happened I'm sure you'll feel better after talking about it."

Albus exhaled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, well...It's not really the kind of thing you'll be able to fix," Albus told her. "You really wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Ginny shut the door and sat down next to her son on the edge of the bed. "You'd be surprised at how many fights I've sorted out between my brothers over the years and between you and your dad. Remember those?" She smiled.

"It wasn't exactly a fight..." Albus didn't look at her, but at the floor instead.

"Oh?" Said Ginny. "Scorpius looked pretty upset over breakfast and when he left. So did something happen this morning or last night?" She persisted. Albus remained silent. "Albus, I promise talking about it will help. You can tell me anything," she promised him.

"You swear?" He looked at her this time, wide eyed and fearful. She saw so much of Harry in him both inside and out.

"I promise you, sweetheart," she knew he was too old for her to use that on him. He took a deep breath before telling her in a voice just barely above a whisper yet just loud enough so she could hear him:

"We kissed"

He looked away from her and let it sink in. Ginny instinctively raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again, wanting to choose her words carefully. Talking with Albus was like trying not to frighten off a deer in the woods. One wrong move and he'd grow angry, take it too personally and run away.

"Last night, in the tent," Albus continued in a shaky voice. "I don't know..." he buried in his face in his hands and Ginny knew he was holding back tears. "I'm sorry, I know you're probably mad because that's not what you wanted to hear-

"Oh, Albus," She wrapped her hands around him in an awkward hug to reassure him. "No, sweetheart I'm not angry please don't ever think that," she tried to pry his hands away from his face. "I could never be angry with you for that..." she didn't know what to say. She wiped some of the tears from his face. He must be exhausted to let himself fall apart like that in front of another person. "Why don't we talk about it then, huh?" She smiled at him, hoping to calm him down. He sighed and moved so he was on his back and Ginny stroked his hair. It wasn't often he permitted her to do that. "So you and Scorpius talked about it?

"I guess..." Albus sighed. "He said that- he asked me if it meant anything to me..." Albus continued in a shaky voice.

"Did it?" Ginny asked without thinking.

"I don't know!" Albus threw up his hands and sat up on the bed. "I just- I don't know, mum," he told her. "I've just- I've never thought about him like that- or anyone like that until we kissed and it's freaking me out." He had started crying again.

"Albus-" Ginny wrapped another arm around him. "What's freaking you out? Is it because Scorpius is a boy or is it because it's Scorpius?"

"Both," said Albus. "I've never thought-I think maybe I might be g- I think I might like guys and that's freaking me out I think I might really like Scorpius in that way but maybe I just felt that way last night but he obviously has deeper feelings for me and I don't want to hurt him" Albus let out in one breath.

"Okay," Ginny told him. "Albus I need you to listen to me, alright?"

"Mum-"

"Just listen," she told him. "First of all I just need you to know that there's nothing wrong with having feelings for another boy, alright? I know that it's probably all new to you and if that's freaking you out then it's okay but if you're worried about what other people think I just want you to know that everybody who truly cares about you won't be bothered in the least bit by that. Not me, or the rest of your family. I can't promise you that other people won't be bothered by it later on in life but you do have so many people around you that will love and support you no matter who you end up with. Got that?"

Albus nodded, letting her continue.

"And second of all, I don't want you freaking out about figuring it out so early on. I know right now you feel like you have to but I also know that it takes a very long time for some people and you have so long to decide whether your straight, gay or bisexual. Some people go a lifetime without figuring it out."

"It's just another thing that makes me different..." Albus almost whispered.

"What?"

"It's just another thing that they'll talk about. If I ever come out-"

"Albus if the Prophet decides to write about it I swear I'll have every journalist who participates fired," Ginny told him fiercely. "And I know that you're at an age where you feel like you have to fit in or act a certain way but just remember that anybody who makes a big deal out of this isn't worth keeping in your life. And I'm sorry for everything you've dealt with- all of the articles and the unwanted attention- since you've started school and I'm sorry for any negative attention and bigotry you'll ever have to deal with later in life." She finished her speech.

"What about dad?" Albus whispered.

"What about him-?"

"He'll just be disappointed in me-"

"Albus your father loves you no matter what," Ginny assured him. "He could never be disappointed in you. I think he might be a bit surprised but never disappointed. I hate seeing you put yourself down like this. You know I think the two of you are just so similar that you can never see eye to eye."

"We're not similar."

"Oh, yes you are," Ginny almost laughed. "You both hate talking about your emotions. You both constantly put yourselves down, you both never think you're good enough. And you blow things out of proportion sometimes you-you push people away when we're just trying to help. I've been with your dad for years, Albus and I've watched you grow up. The two of you may fight but he loves you unconditionally for who you are."

Albus didn't say anything.

"Now, what are you going to do about Scorpius?" She asked him gently.

"I don't know..." Albus looked like he wanted to cry again. "I mean I've never felt that way before and I think I really just need some time to think about it but I know I do have feelings for him. I think I've had them for a while but I've just been so freaked out about acknowledging them..." He sighed.

"Albus, just be honest with him," said Ginny. "Tell him what you told me. He'll understand. He's a good guy."

"You like him?" Albus looked at her nervously and expectantly.

"Of course, Albus I think he's wonderful," Ginny told him honestly. "And he'd be incredibly lucky to be your boyfriend or whatever you call it these days," she smiled.

"I don't even know if he would want to date me anyway-"

"Oh, Albus come on. He kissed you, didn't he?"

"It was kind of a mutual thing-" Albus defended himself.

"Stop being ridiculous," said Ginny. "Talk to him."

Albus looked a mess; his hair stuck out in all direction and his cheeks were sticky with tears.

"And talk to ME if you ever need to again," she added. "Didn't it help?"

"Yeah," Albus admitted.

"I love you so much," said Ginny stroking his back. She didn't know how to put it into words. "Do you need anything? Do you want me to owl Scorpius-"

"No!" Albus almost shouted. "No I- I think I'll go over to his house tomorrow to talk. I just need some sleep right now. But thanks," he tried to smile.

"Alright," she got up. "Well, I'll be downstairs if you do need anything. I love you," she said again.

"Love you too, mum."


	3. Reciprocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus confronts Scorpius about his true feelings.

****_Albus,_

_I'm sorry for everything. Nothing that happened that night was your fault. I'm the one that pressured you into kissing me and I have no right to be upset with you for not returning my feelings. I wish that I didn't feel this way. Believe me when I say I've been trying to suppress these feelings for a very, very long time. I just couldn't stand keeping them inside any longer. I'm sorry for ruining our friendship, too. I'm sure you're creeped out by me or you never want to see me again and I completely understand. I think it might be best actually if we didn't see each other for a long time. I need time to get over this. I know things will never return back to normal but I hope you understand._

_~~Love~~ ,_

_Scorpius_

Scorpius re-read the letter before rolling it up and sealing it. He had written a half a dozen drafts before finally deciding. Some of those had ended up with too many crossings out and tear stains so Scorpius had to start all over again each time. As much as he was hurting, there was no way Albus could ever know about it. Albus would feel bad about not loving Scorpius back and despite Scorpius being on the verge of ending their friendship, he would feel too guilty.

Scorpius was about to find one of their family owls to send out the letter when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

Assuming it was his father, Scorpius hurriedly wiped his eyes, doing his best to make it look as if he hadn't spent the past twelve hours crying, and said "come in" in a shaky voice.

The door opened to reveal not his father, but Albus. Albus who was dressed in a t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans and his muggle sneakers he called 'converse'. Albus who's hair Scorpius had seen lie flat only a handful of times in the five years Scorpius had known him. Albus with his strikingly bright green eyes and freckles and jet black hair that Scorpius had daydreamed about running his fingers through on more than one occasion. Albus who radiated all the joy and kindness and laughter in Scorpius' world despite hurting so often. Scorpius was struck with another wave of emotion upon seeing his best friend. He thought he had already cried too much but once again he was forced to hold back tears.

"Who let you up here?" He snapped aggressively before Albus even had the chance to speak.

"Your dad," Albus said simply. "I wrote to you last night and you didn't reply-"

"Here-" Scorpius thrust the letter into Albus' hands. "There's my response."

"Scorp- please just listen to me," his best friend pleaded, tossing the letter onto the floor.

"Albus," Scorpius huffed, "look if you just read the letter then you would understand that having you around is really hurting me. A lot. And I know it's not your fault but I really think it would be best if you just left- okay? Because the longer you stay here-"

"Scorp, just shut up, please!" Albus yelled. "Can you just listen to me?"

"I already know what you're going to say-"

"And what's that?" Albus challenged him.

"That you're weirded out or disgusted by me? Or that you're okay with it and you think we can move on from it and still be friends?"

"I like you, Scorpius!" Albus shouted at him.

Scorpius shut his mouth, hardly daring to believe what he just heard.

"What?" He said, barely above a whisper. Albus took two large steps forward and hesitated, looking fearful, before leaning in and kissing Scorpius on the mouth. When he pulled back he began to talk.

"I didn't understand what I felt. When we kissed. I didn't think that I could ever have feelings for another guy and I freaked out. But when we kissed I just- I mean that was- I can't even describe how right it felt. And I thought about it and after a while, everything came together. Why I was always so annoyed about you liking Rose, why I want to spend every second of the day with you, why I can spend hours watching you or just admiring you- did you know how fucking beautiful you are, Scorp? I'm sorry for freaking out like that and hurting you- Merlin I'm so sorry- but Scorp I want this. I know this is all new to me but-"

"Albus, wait," Scorpius stopped him. If Albus hadn't kissed him like that and left him in so much shock he would have interrupted Albus a long time ago. "If this is just some kind of experiment for you or-"

"Scorp, no-"

"Just listen, Albus," Scorpius pleaded. "If you're just bicurious or-or you unsure or you're just saying all of this to comfort me please stop. Because these feelings- I've had them for years, Albus and leading me on like this is just going to make things worse. If you don't want this you can tell me-"

"I want it, Scorpius," Albus assured him, kissing him again this time more fiercely. Scorpius couldn't allow himself to get his hopes up again.

"Are you completely, one hundred percent sure?" He asked Albus, pulling away from him.

"Yes," Albus smiled. "I'm completely, one hundred percent, sure. Now can I kiss you again?" Scorpius felt like crying again. He had to have been dreaming when their lips met again and he felt Als' arms wrap around him and when he finally threaded his fingers through Al's hair which felt so much softer than he ever expected. He was overwhelmed; smiling like a maniac and holding back tears all the while trying to kiss Albus back and at the same time praying his father was still downstairs as they had left the door open.

After a few minutes, both of them had run out of breath. Scorpius pulled back to rest his forehead against Albus' and breathe deeply. Albus took Scorpius' hands and put them on his chest and Scorpius could feel his rapid heartbeat.

"So, what does this make us?" Scorpius asked breathlessly.

"Er-I was thinking, maybe...boyfriends?" Albus proposed and Scorpius kissed him again.

"I like that," Scorpius muttered, nuzzling into his _boyfriend's_ chest. They stayed like that for a while, just trying to catch their breath and take everything in.

"Do you want to maybe shut the door?" Albus proposed. "Only because I think your father might hex me if he walked in here to see me snogging the life out of you-"

"I was thinking the same thing," Scorpius disentangled himself from Albus and shut the door before bringing him in for another kiss, this time leading him over to the bed. "We're gonna have a lot of explaining to do to our families," Scorpius muttered.

"I'm sure they'll throw a fit," said Albus casually. "Though I really couldn't care less-oh- by the way my mum kind of knows- that I like you, that is. But's she's okay with it really" Albus assured him. "She really likes you, too. But let's talk about it later."

Scorpius smiled. Albus' mum approved of him. But Albus was right. They could talk later. They'd have days, weeks, months and hopefully years to talk. He shut Albus up with a kiss which didn't end for a long, long time. 


End file.
